


Bedtime story

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seb and his bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: It's a missing scene based on Aaron saying "He had me reading him a story under {the umbrella} last night"





	Bedtime story

Laughter filled every corner of the Mill even at 10pm. Seb was on a roll. They accidentally let him nap in the afternoon and now they were paying the price. He had his bath and everything already, but currently he was running around in his room with his little umbrella clutching into his hand. He played with it all day... well ever since they arrived from Liverpool really. No amount of soft toys could get him to even drop it for a few minutes.

“Seb... Seb.” - tried Robert – “Come on mate, time to sleep.”

“No! Rella” - he said shaking his umbrella at his dad. He couldn't say the whole word but ever since he learned how to roll “r” he just loved saying it. He said words that didn't even have that letter in them. It didn't bother him.

“You can sleep with it if you get into bed now.” - said Robert with his hands firmly on his hips. That was really his last resort.

“He's still up?” - asked Aaron coming into the room. Seb who stopped for a full 5 seconds to think about what his dad said looked at Aaron and a broad smile plastered on his face – “DADAAAAARRRRRR” – he shouted but it almost sounded like a roar.

“It's how it's gonna be now?” - laughed Aaron as he looked at Robert – “When will he stop with the “r”?”

“Not anytime soon.” - answered Robert completely shattered.

“Up!Up!” - they heard Seb as he was standing right before Aaron. He immediately bent down to pick him up – “Story!” - he demanded.

“I already told you one.” - answered Robert instead of Aaron. Seb started pouting as he looked at his daddy.

“More!!!” - he said with his little voice already breaking.

“Alright.” - said Aaron not even thinking about it. Seb started grinning and Robert shook his head. Seb had Aaron wrapped around his little finger. - “But just one!” - he told the boy as he sat him down on the bed so he could tuck him in. Seb only reached out, holding the umbrella in his hands. - “What? You want me to hold it?” - asked Aaron. Seb shook his head but didn't get the umbrella away from Aaron.

“I think he wants you to read a story while you're under it.” - laughed Robert figuring it out.

Aaron blinked once....twice.... then looked at Seb who got his eyes wide open, waiting for his next move.

“You're joking right?” - asked Aaron looking at his husband. Seb must have sensed the hesitation because his little smile soon turned into a frown, and another few moments later there were some quiet sobs already. Aaron didn't want to wait until a full-blown tantrum so he sighed, then opened the umbrella, as he managed to sit on the bed, next to Seb. - “All right then, but you have to promise me, that you're gonna sleep after that.” - he told Seb.

Seb got comfortable and waited for the story to start. Robert stayed at the door for a good while, just looking at them. Seeing Aaron, as he was telling a bedtime story for their son.... doing all the voices, and then he heard Seb's little chuckles, he was clearly enjoying Aaron performance.

Maybe tonight didn't turn out the way they wanted, but moments like these? They worth every second, he thought.

* * *

Of course, Aaron ended up telling two stories, and just before finishing the second one, Seb finally fell asleep. Aaron let out a deep sigh, thanking the universe, before he gently got up from his bed, and walked out of the room, as quietly as he possibly could.

“He's off?” - asked Robert closing the book he was reading, the second Aaron opened their bedroom door.

“Yeah... for a minute I thought I'd have to tell him another one.”

“The umbrella still in his hand?”

“No, I had to read underneath it remember...” - he said rolling his eyes. - “But I placed it on the edge of his bed, just in case.”

“Soft.” - commented Robert as Aaron got into bed next to him.

“I feel exhausted already.”

“Let's hope he's gonna sleep through the night.” - whispered Robert as he placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek.

“DAAAAA.” - shouted Seb. Aaron immediately opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 11:21pm.

“I'll go, you stay here.” - he told Robert, but his husband was already halfway through the door.

“It's alright he said Da, that's me innit.” - he smiled as he left the room. Aaron followed him without a word.

“DADAAAAA. DAADAAAA!” - another shout and both of them sat up in bed. 1:54am

“Okay, it's me now.” - said Aaron yawning.

“No, I'll go, you go back to bed.”

“No it's fine, I sort him, Robert. You know what he's like when he doesn't get the dad he wanted.” - smiled Aaron. It was true enough, Seb was a stubborn little menace. If he wanted Robert but got Aaron, he'd throw a tantrum and vice versa. So it was important that the dad he was referring to would turn up at least. He was fine with both, but if he got just one... and the wrong one.... the screaming started. He was a bit weird like that.

“I'm not gonna be around for much longer to have these moments am I?” - said Robert suddenly. - “Let me come with you at least.”

“Okay.” - said Aaron. He understood why Robert wanted to be there. Why it was important. He just wanted to have as many time with Seb as he could.

Seb didn't sleep through the night, not even after them getting him back to sleep two times already. He kept waking them up until 4am, and although Seb always called after specifically one of them, they went over to his room together.... every time. They tucked him in together. They stayed there for 5-10 minutes until he drifted off, then got back into their own room. They did this weird schedule all night. And they didn't mind one bit. Of course, they both could do with a decent sleep, but being with Seb, making sure he doesn't have any bad dreams, chasing the monsters away, all of this was worth being tired.

Because that's what dads do.

**Author's Note:**

> It sounded way too cute to miss it so... I wrote it. I hope you guys will enjoy it. In these heartbreaking times, it's a bit of joy. No doubt the last one.... canonically.


End file.
